Last Chance
by CrimsonAngel18
Summary: Hermione is sick and can’t be cured by any medicine or potions. What will happen if she spends her last year with her greatest enemy? What will happen to Draco and Hermione’s life if he found out all about this? Well that’s for you to find out.
1. Surprise! and Agony

Last Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own anything except for this story and this is my first fic so please bear with me and with my grammar English is not my first language and I'm so bad with it but I really like to write a story.  
  
Chapter one: Surprise and agony  
  
" Hermione wake up!" Ginny Weasley shook Hermione's shoulder excitedly. She has great news and she couldn't wait to tell Hermione.  
  
" Ummhp. What is it Gin? It's till early and I'm still sleepy" Hermione said opening her one eye to look at Ginny. She still couldn't open it already because the sun's brightness is hurting her eyes. She had stayed at the Weasley's house over the summer because her parents were out of their house. Mrs. Molly invited her after hearing it from Ron as well as Harry, who also stayed for his summer vacation.  
  
" I had a surprise for you! You will really like it!" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came out of the bathroom she can't believe what she saw. There lying on the full size bed was a cute puppy. She love cats that's why she have crookshanks but she also love puppies. She remembered telling Ginny that she wants to have a puppy on her birthday. It isn't her birthday today so she didn't know why would Ginny give her that.  
  
" Oh Ginny it's so cute! Where did you get it?" Hermione ask curiously. Only the muggle born know that there was a dog but wizards never knew that they existed not like cats. (maybe)  
  
" Harry and I saw it in Paris and I remembered that you like them so I ask Harry if he could buy it then I will pay him after we get back here. I want to give it to you yesterday night when we came home but I found out that you were already asleep." Ginny said smiling.  
  
" Did you like it?"  
  
"Of course Ginny! I love it not like it! I love its brown fur because it matches my hair. Thanks Ginny! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said gratefully.  
  
"Oh it's nothing what are friends for?" Ginny said hugging Hermione. Hermione hug back feeling tears forming in her eyes. It's so sad that she would leave this world at her young age. Yes, she is sick but there are no medicines that can cure her not even potions. All of them know about Hermione's state. They're all shock at first when Hermione told them before the end of their sixth year. No one else knows except Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the Weasleys. They started treating her very well not as if they're not treating her well last time before they know it. They treat her so good that Hermione would always cry that she won't feel their love until she die. But she always stop herself from worrying and instead live her life at the fullest because she knows that nothing would change her fate. But there are days that she will think that she will leave her best friends. She will not feel their love again. She will not be there when they found the man and woman of their dreams. She will not be there when they are married and have children. When they are all happy with their families. She thought all the happy things that can happen to Harry, Ron and Ginny, she will not be there. She pities herself for not being strong enough to fight this kind of problem. She always thought that she can overcome all kinds of problems because she IS Hermione the know-it-all, strong and brave girl from Gryffindor. And now that she thought all of these she can't stop herself from crying.  
  
Ginny hug Hermione tightly until she felt the girl in her arms began to shake. She knows that this will happen again from the moment she wake Hermione when she is sleeping.  
  
Hermione began to cry loudly so Ginny hug her very tightly as if she never want to release her. She felt tears streaming against her cheek. She also can't imagine her future life without her only best friend. She wants Hermione to witness her wedding day, to be her aunt's child, to be with her when she becomes old.  
  
" Hermione don't cry please we went many times here!" Ginny cried.  
  
" I can't help it! Oh Ginny why was fate so cruel! I want to live. I don't want to die! I want to be with all of you." Hermione cried full of tears.  
  
And so they cried with each other's arm until it subsided. Ginny broke the silence that filled them. " Come on Hermione let's go down and eat breakfast..umhm maybe lunch." Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to wash her teary eyed face.  
  
That's it I hope you like it. Pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeee review ( Next chapter will be on Hogwarts. Oh and this fanfic will be Hermione/Draco pairing. I love these two. ( 


	2. I'm numb!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Two: I'm numb!  
  
Hermione watch as all the first year was sorted. She clapped her hands every time when the other first years are sorted in Gryffindor. She remembered her first day in Hogwarts. She was so excited, happy and also nervous. She was glad that she was sorted in Gryffindor where Harry and Ron are there too. Because the moment she saw them she knows that something are special between them and that was confirmed when they all become best friends.  
  
Hermione stop thinking when someone broke her out of her thoughts. " Hey! Good to see you again Hermione. Where were you on summer vacation?" Lavender Brown asked her.  
  
" Oh! I'm in Ron's house. I spend all my vacation there and Harry too." Hermione answered.  
  
" Well I spend my vacation with Dean's family. They invited me because they want to see Dean's girlfriend." Lavender said smiling to Dean.  
  
Lavender was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore stood up. " I would like to announce that our Dear Head boy and girl would be Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms Hermione Granger." He said then spoke again. " Let's give them a round of applause and let the feast begin."  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
All the Gryffindor congratulated me for being the Head Girl. They said that they've always known that it would be me. They also took pity of me because I will be with Malfoy all the times because we will share a common room and because of all the Head boy and girl stuff. At first I just smiled to them and say that I can live with it. But when Professor McGonagall called us. I stared at Malfoy when he glares at me and then I realized that I couldn't and never will have a nice and peaceful last year in Hogwarts and .my life.  
  
While walking towards our room that Professor McGonagall pointed. I tried to think all events that can happen to me while I shared a common room with Malfoy. Maybe my life will probably last before the end of October. Meaning I will not survive being with my greatest enemy. We could kill each other anytime we want.  
  
I didn't notice that I'm walking on the wrong way so Malfoy is being his kind and very concern type of person. " Granger where did you think you're going? That's not the way to Mr. Filch's room. It's here." Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Malfoy I didn't know, thank you for pointing it out." I said irritatingly. I don't want to hear his oh-so-kind-reply so I run towards my room. It has a combination of gold and red with a king size bed on the center and a nightstand on the right corner. I felt so tired and I think I drained all my energy. All I want is to rest and sleep for the next morning with Draco Malfoy.  
  
When I woke up early in the morning I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My body was numb. I can't move my arms, legs, hands all of it. I kept trying very hardly but I can't move. Maybe Malfoy hex me or something. I kept my eyes close and relax maybe my body will turn back to normal if I calm down. I waited and tried to sleep for several minutes but I can't control myself form wanting to move. I felt my eyes watered from worrying that something happened to me but I kept it up not wanting it to pour down again because I know that it will not stop. I wanted to scream for help but no one can hear me except Malfoy. I didn't think for a second thought so I scream.  
  
" Malfoy! Malfoy please help me!" I heard my voice shout the name of my enemy.  
  
I waited for him to enter my room but after several minutes nothing came. I tried to call him again many times but he doesn't come. Now, I couldn't control my tears from flowing. I don't know what to do. What if something happen to me? What if I die now?  
  
"Draco. help.. me"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I woke up in the morning I move straight away to the bathroom and take a bath. When I finish putting clothes on I heard someone calling my name softly. The voice is full of pain and the first thought that came to my mind is to help it. Then I realized that the voice came from the opposite side of my wall where Granger is sleeping. I tried to listen more so I put my ears at the wall. What I heard is soft crying. Granger is crying! But why? I'm curious so I went to her room. I didn't try to knock on the door so I just budge in.  
  
What I saw gave me full shock. There lying in the bed is a crying Granger.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Draco went beside Hermione. " Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying like a baby?" Malfoy teased Hermione although he wasn't in the mood.  
  
" I...I c..can't m move." Hermione said through her tears.  
  
" What? But why?" Draco asks curiously.  
  
" I ddon't know."  
  
" Can't you move your body." "I can't. Please. Draco help me." Hermione cried again. " I'm scared. When I woke up I couldn't move. My body feels so numb like. a. a dead body."  
  
When Hermione said that Draco felt something he couldn't explain.  
  
" I'll put you to the hospital."  
  
He put his arms around Hermione's waist and his other hand on her legs. He carries her and walks towards the hospital wing. All the people outside the hall look up when they saw Draco carrying Hermione to the hospital wing. Many people followed them whispering.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were about to go to the dining hall when they saw many people were crowded along the hospital's door.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked one of them.  
  
" Hermione is in the hospital with Malfoy."  
  
"What?!" both Harry and Ron shouted.  
  
" Well we saw Malfoy carrying Hermione to the hospital wing."  
  
" But why? What happen to Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
" They said that she couldn't move her body because her body becomes numb."  
  
" But why is Malfoy carrying her?" Ron asked.  
  
" Of course he would be the one to know first what happen to Hermione because they shared a common room. So, what you need is to wait."  
  
I just want to thank my first reviewer Taintless thank you! Thank you! I hope you will like this chapter. This is the first story where you like Ginny? I wonder why. But I really like her. Thank you again for reviewing this story. You didn't know how so excited I am to see if somebody reviewed my story.  
  
And to Luthien Vardamir- thank you! You are my second reviewer. I hope you will like this chapter too. I will end this story because I already know what's the ending so please always.  
  
And to everyone pleaaaassssssseeeeeeeee review take pity on me T T 


End file.
